1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope system, and in particular to an apparatus that adjusts a quantity of light that is incident to the electric scope.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus that adjusts a quantity of incident light to the electric scope to prevent infection caused by an excessive illumination of light in the endoscope system, is proposed.
Japanese unexamined patent publication (KOKAI) No. 2000-75220 discloses an endoscope system that limits an aperture movement operation based on a light control signal from the electric scope.
Even though the light control operation is performed based on the information obtained by an imaging operation, a characteristic regarding the quantity of light incident to the electric scope etc. is not considered.